The Graduates
by Orphiucus
Summary: Hermione is having a difficult time controlling her raging libido around her two hot roommates/best friends-Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle. But it soon turns out she isn't the only one who wants a good shag. Threesome. DMHGTR. Smut. AU.


Hermione realized that she was shamelessly flirting with two men _at the same time._ She felt embarrassed beyond belief that she was doing such a scandalous thing. This was _wrong._

However, tonight was a wonderful night, the weather was cool and windy. There was a full moon outside her window and the upstairs neighbour wasn't making the usual ruckus. It had been a cloudy day, signaling rainfall in the evening, yet now the chances of rain seemed obsolete.

Hermione Granger was having a candle-light dinner with her two best friends/roommates Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy. They were sitting around her dining table with the lights in their flat dimmed. She had cooked a beautiful meal for them; boeuf bourguignon, stuffed artichokes, split pea soup and for desert her grandmothers recepie of banana pudding. They had deeply inhaled the smell of her cooking when they had walked in after work with a bottle of Pinot Noir and her favorite brand of scented candles. Hermione was struggling meanwhile, to reign control over her raging libido. Just that afternoon, after a rather longer than necessary nap, she'd had a vivid and pronographic dream about the three of them, doing preposterous things on Tom's piano in the living room. It involved her stripped of all clothing, her legs far apart and Draco's talented mouth between her legs while Tom fondled her breasts. By merely thinking of the scene, Hermione felt instantly damp between her legs.

She had tried so hard to banish the promiscuous image from her mind for the evening so that she could at least look at the two men without being aroused yet to no avail. Her breathing fastned, her chest heaving with deep breaths, she felt her face warm and her spine tingle. Instantly her panties were damp, signalling her growing need for sexual satisfaction. Her nipples grew erect under her blouse, straining against the slik fabric of her bra; they were noticible through her shirt. She shuffled in her seat, moving her hips in manner that provided friction against her lower lips. She bit back a threatening moan.

Draco and Tom were talking about something, yet her attention was far away. She had never wanted more badly to strip in front of anyone. She wanted to dig her nails down Tom's back as she came on Draco's face. _What would it be like?_

"Where is your mind, Hermione?" says Tom exasperatedly. He was staring at her, affronted that she wasn't paying attention. "What is so important that you can't even listen to us?"

"I'm sorry!" She hastened to apologise. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately-I'm sorry. I shouldn't- I know..."

"Been having fun at night?" Draco suddenly remarked with a smirk.

She felt her face warm and pushed an image of her bouncing on his hard cock to the corner of her mind. Draco noticed the change in her breathing with the way he was shrewdly staring at her.

"Don't be vulgar, no, I haven't. I've been working late and my boss is a heartless workaholic-"

"It's alright to say you've been having dirty dreams, Hermione. We won't judge. Who're they about?"

" _Shut up!_ "

He laughed freely, his sound reverberating around her flat sensuously. They way his relaxed shoulders shook with his deep chuckles sent her into an imaginative overdrive, causing her to rapidly construct a scene where she had her legs thrown over his shoulders as he drove deep into her body, thrusting hard and fast.

"Don't tell me it's that Weasley bloke from work-"

"What, the one who can't tell a woman's tits apart from her eyes?"

They burst into fresh peals of laughter once again, leaving her to sink lower into her seat with humiliation and the deepest form of shame. She was mortified, and hid her face behind her hands. _What would they say if they found out she dreamed about them?_ Oh dear, she'd never get out of the humiliation alive! She'd never hear the end of it...

"Alright, that's enough," she finally snapped. "It's not funny-"

"Of course it's fucking hilarious!" Draco protested. "Hermione Granger, the woman with Iron Knickers finally admits to having dirty dreams! I'd never thought I'd live long enough to see the day!"

Her face burned.

"You know," says Tom. "I'd never really looked at you in a...well, sexual way but now...knowing this, I'll have to admit I'm seeing you in an entirely different light, Hermione." Tom's eyes darkened with intensity and hunger. She squirmed in her seat, biting back a whimper as the movement gave her womanhood delicious friction. The way he was looking at her...it wasn't helping her situation. Nor how the candle light accentuated his dark hair and his smooth, pale skin which looked like butter. His blazer fit snugly into his broad and angular shoulders and _God,_ how that strand of hair fell softly on his forehead just above his eyes...

 _Why was he staring at her like he wanted to eat her?_

"Alright," Draco stood up from his seat, picking up his plate and making to move to the kitchen. "I guess that enough of teasing for Granger. Thanks for the incredible food. I really loved it. And you have to give me the recipe for that chicken-" he droned and the moment of high sexual tension in the room broke.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief through her nose.

.

.

.

She couldn't control herself.

Lying in bed, comfortably tucked in her blankets, her thoughts were revolving around the enticing temptation of tiptoeing to the one of the rooms beside hers and sliding into bed with either one of the dashing and sexy-as-hell-men that lived under the same roof as her. Sliding a hand down, she slipped her fingers into her pyjamas-knowing that what she was going to do was so utterly wrong- and found her aching core. She gasped quietly. She'd never been this dripping wet before. Not when she'd had animalistic sex with that man on her holiday or her last boyfriend immediately after college. Or drunk one night stands with strangers.

Her knickers were damp; the wetness between her legs had begun to soak through. Hermione let out a low groan deep in her throat she flicked her middle finger against her clit and instantly, her nipples hardened against her cotton shirt.

She felt wild, wanton and so foolishly reckless that anyone could hear her through the door or even the thin walls yet she didn't care. Imagining that her fingers moving against her clit were not her own and bitting her lower lip to muffle any sounds she may make, Hermione pleasured herself. Her fingered stroked her clitoris rhythmically, and she closed her eyes, throwing her head back into the pillows. She imagined Draco's luscious pink lips closing around her one of her pert nipples: nibbling, sucking and biting her while his hands slid into her hair to hold her steady.

How he would drive her crazy with his teasing and wouldn't let her touch him, focusing only on her satisfaction, her gratification. Her breath began to come in pants, her chest heaving with passion so bright and chaotic it burned her senses. Each of her nerve endings felt so sensitive and alive that she thought she was going to explode. She'd never been aroused so fast that she was merely seconds away from an orgasm. No other man, sex position or dirty little dream about anyone else had invoked such a drastic response from her body. And she wasn't even in bed with them!

Her finger began stroking against her clit faster and her breaths got heavier. This time, when she was so close, so close, she didn't bother to hide her moans. Somehow with all the twisting and turning, the blankets had come off her body and the cool air of her flat hit her-however since her body was so hot and _burning_ she didn't notice straightaway. The cold only further pushed her closer to the edge which she was already tottering alarmingly close to. Any second now, she would fall off...

That familiar coil in her belly was taking over all of her. Quickly, she buried two fingers deep inside her meanwhile simultaneously with her thumb, she stimulated her clit. She felt the heat from her belly begin to journey downwards slowly, leaving her panting in its wake. Pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt, she let out the loudest moan ever and knew it must have echoed off the walls in her room. _In and out...in and out._ Steadily increasing the pace of her pumping, Hermione's back arched off the bed in a wide arch and her free hand reached to cover her mouth stifling the scream ready to come out.

And then she came with a crescendo, her hair flailing around her pillow and her heart beating loudly against her chest. Her cum began to leak through, coating her fingers with slickness and seeped through her panties. Her scent was overpowering. Feeling naughty, she pulled her hand out of her pyjamas and brought it to her mouth to taste herself. She tasted salty.

Hermione slowly covered herself with her blanket once she caught her breath and this time, sleep was easily available.

But unknown to her, two men stood right outside the door to her bedroom, their eyes hungrily pinned to the doorknob. Draco leaned on the wall beside the door, raking a hand through his white blonde hair. He was so close to bursting through the room and taking her right there on the mattress. Tom, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. His cock was painfully straining against his trousers and he longed to bury it deep inside Grangers tight, hot cunt. His mind was filled with dirty images of Granger naked with her luscious tits bouncing in circles and she rode him to oblivion.

They both knew it wouldn't be much long now. They were close to cracking under the pressure. One night more, and she'd be theirs.

.

.

.

.

Tom was having a difficult time believing the fact that Hermione has gone out for a _date_. At exactly eight o'clock, she stepped out of her bedroom in a knee length blue dress, wearing heels with golden hoop earring and simple pendant, her hair cascading in gentle waves around her heart shaped face. Just when he opened his mouth to ask her where she was going, she informed him she had a date and would be back late.

Draco merely glared at her from his position on the dining table where he sat doing his office work. Tom found himself pondering why she never wore such pretty dresses whenever they went out for dinner.

"Will you be back by ten?"

She looked at him as if he were a coughing cow and answered crisply, "No."

"Do I put your dinner in the fridge or should I-"

"I said don't bother."

Tom and Draco remained silent as she reapplied her lipstick, standing before the mirror behind the main door. Finally, Draco spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Who's the guy? Do we know him?"

"It's someone I met in a party?"

"Which party?" Draco tried to manipulate his voice to sound nonchalant but failed miserably. He sounded like a forty year old father.

Hermione turned to glare daggers at the blonde. "That's none of your buisness." Her tone was finalising; when she left the flat, neither man spoke to each other for the rest of the night, their thoughts fixated on Hermione.

As Tom lay in bed much later, barely asleep and restless, he heard the main door open and close with a click. Instantly, he bounded out of bed to press his ear against the door to his room to listen to Hermione's movements in the living room. He heard her distinctly throw her bag down and take her shoes off as they thumped into the carpet. For a few agonising seconds he didn't hear a single movement until the sound of a zipper being loudly undone filled his eager ears. He stoop up straight, staring at the door wooden door with surprise.

 _Was there someone with her?_

Tentatively leaning forward once again, he pressed his ear closer to catch any sounds he may have overlooked previously. After some muffled sounds that sounded dangerously like she actually had her date home, he heard the squeaking of the sofa as it sank under the weight of - possibly - two people. Tom considered walking out and putting a stop to this madness.

 _Hermione couldn't sleep with anyone else but him. He won't allow it._ But there was only so much he had the power to do in such a situation. How could this-

Loud moans filled the air of their flat. _Two moans_.

"-don't stop," panted Hermione quietly. "Harder...harder...oh yes!"

"You're so tight-" came the unfamiliar voice of a man. Tom's eyes widened with rage.

He jumped away from the door as if burned, repulsed. But a slave to his over active imagination that aroused his curiosity of what Hermione looked like naked on the sofa, he moved forward again, begrudgingly, angry that the man she was with was not him. They were quiet in their frantic lovemaking; maybe she bit into his shoulder to muffle her screams. Whether her grunted in pain or pleasure, Tom didn't care. He ached to feel her cunt around his hard dick, to be engulfed in her slickness and warmth as he pounded into her from front, from behind, from the side, from every possible angle until her pussy was so sore that the only way to go on further was to suck her cunt.

He had dreams of her pussy for months, years, and now it was being ravished by some other motherfucker who didn't deserve it. His trousers tightened from the front as blood filled his erection, stationing painfully against his boxers. Flinging his shirt off along with his pants, he leaned one arm against the door while the other stoke his manhood slowly, lengthwise. His balls were sensitive to the touch, his ass cheeks clenched tight. Breathing deeply through the nose, he flicked his thumb against the tip of his cock and jerked when Hermione let out a muffled scream.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck me harder, don't stop! Faster! God, you're so big! Oh god!"

His flicked his slit a few times more, hissing quietly. Precum clicked his hand, lubricating his length. He envision fucking her large tits, taking her anal virginity and sharing her body with Draco.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh turned him on so much he almost came right there. Tom was barely able to hold his load when he heard her curse. Staggering back to the bed and imagining Hermione's plump pink mouth suck his cock, he stroked harder and faster, rougher; his other hand cupped his balls while the other worked in relentless rhythm. Finally his body tensed and then arched as his cum spilled out of his dick like a fountain, pouring all over her abdomen, his sheets and his hands.

 _Hermione would swallow all of his cum._

As he lay there, listening to them go for another round, he swore that tomorrow night, he would take her, making her forget all about every other man she has ever been with.

Draco, meanwhile, in the other room, was still hard even after masturbating for the second time. His dick was throbbing as he stroked it, sweat clinging to his temples and chest, panting. Peeping through the keyhole in his door, he caught glimpses of what was going on in the other room where Hermione was fucking another man rather loudly.

Draco could clearly see a mans profile bend over the couch to where Hermione lay and swiftly enter inside her. She was completely shielded by the mans body so he couldn't see her at all by the sounds that emanated from her were enough to make him steel hard.

The couch was rocking loudly under the wieght of those two but that didn't stop them from moving faster and harder against each other. With the way the man was harshly thrusting inside her, it seemed that Hermione liked it rough.

"Come on! Yes, more! More! Fuck me harder!" She suddenly let out a loud scream as she pushed the faceless man on his back and proceeded to ride him. For the first time, Draco got a look at Hermione's naked body and it was glorious. Ripe, luscious tits were slick with sweat at they glinted in the moonlight. Her nipples were erect and shining; the stomach flat and strong. Brown ringlets fell across her back in messy waves which were dampened with perspiration. Trailing his yes downward, he saw the point where the mans hard dick disappeared into her cunt.

The movement of her body against the man was fluid and experienced; she knew what she was doing. Throwing her head back, she let out a loud throaty groan that vibrated deep from her chest and sent a wave of current down Draco's already aching cock.

He couldn't take it anymore.

.

.

.

She came out of her bedroom the next morning wearing only an oversized white button up shirt.

That was the end of line.

She sauntered slowly to the kitchen counter, leaning her torso over it to reach for the fruit bowl. The short rode up her thighs, giving both the men a small glimpse of her ass.

"Fuck," Draco swore under his breath as they caught sight of what she had on. _It was a thong_. He coughed into his fist, yanking his eyes away from her deliciously curved bottom to look away, breathing heavily the entire time.

"Is he in the room with you?" Tom tried to sound composed, unlike what he was really feeling at that moment which was to bend her over backwards and fuck her hard.

"Who're you talking about?" She wistfully asked, twisting should to look at them over her shoulder.

"That man you fucked on the sofa last night." His bluntness caught her off guard because Hermione's eyes widened. She smirked before answering.

"He's long gone, darling. Why? Were you waiting for your turn?" She purrs, popping a fat red grape into her pink, swollen mouth.

Tom's eyes narrowed and before he knew it, one of them must have moved forward because in two seconds, they were passionately kissing each other. His tall and lean body slammed her short and curvy one against the counter, completely trapping her from escaping, which was the last thing on her mind, considering the way she was kissing him. Their mouths were moulded around each other like their life depended on it, their bodies so close together there was no telling where she started and he began. He kissed her harshly, with brushing force and she loved every minute of how he tried to dominate her mind, body and soul.

His tongue was hot and slick when it invaded her mouth. He had a desire to say something to her; she willed herself to calm down her madly beating heart and listen carefully to what he wished to communicate.

Tom had his fingers coiled densely in her hair, position her head to his disposal. If he wanted her to look up, all he had to do was yank at her hair. With his incredibly long fingered hands positioned side to side, they encased Hermione's entire head between them.

She was not far behind. Scratching her nails down his back, she hopped up on the kitchen platform, sliding away from Tom's hot body and spread her legs for both the men to stare at. When Draco made to move forward, she placed a dainty foot on his forehead and pushed him back, clicking her tongue at him.

"Wait and watch," she instructed before trailing her hand down across her swollen lips, licking her fingers before trailing them down her neck, past her clavicle, cupping her heaving breasts roughly.

"Stop being a tease," growled Tom. She glanced up to meet his burning dark eyes as they started knives into her.

"I'll tease you until you can't take it anymore, just like you did with me," she answered seriously, flaring back at him through her lashes. Draco was swearing profusely, clenching his fists tightly to control himself from ripping her shirt off.

Hemione smugly began to knead her covered breasts rhythimically, slowly and achingly as she made the two men watch her without tearing her eyes away from them. Nimbly moving her fingered to gradually unbutton her shirt, she revealed to them that she wore no bra underneath the trasparent cloth. Before long, her well endowed breats were tumbling out of her shirt and that was when Draco let out an animalistic growl. Grinning, she pinched her erect nipples, pulling at them, toying with them and squeezing them together. From where she sat on the granite platform, she could clearly admire Draco shirtless profile. His massive erection was straining against his sweatpants. While she had an overwhelming desire to suck his cock, she controlled her urges and patiently waited, making the most of whatever power she temporarily held over them.

Shoving her fingers down her black thong, she flicked her fingers against her dripping cunt drawing out long moan-

Draco had attacked her with a hunters intent. Pulling her wrist roughly away from her streaming womanhood, he shoved his hand there instead. As he pushed two long fingers inside her, she saw Tom approach them. Wrapping her legs around Draco's waist, he swiftly pulled her down from the kitchen platform, holding her in his arms. Wild brown curls tumbled down her naked bronze back which Tom brushed away with cold fingers. There was a heat emanating from his body as he stood behind her, watching with dark eyes as Draco hungrily kissed her heaving breasts.

"Pull out your fingers," he ordered the blonde, who obeyed. Almost instantly, they were replaced by Tom's ice cold fingers. He pumped them in and out of her, mercilessly, sadistically leaning no room for her to register everything she felt. It was an overload of sensations. Draco's well defended body holding her so close she thought they melded together: Tom's hard and impressive erection pressing into her ass. Her wet nipples so sensitive to the cold air of their quiet flat. Her husky moans and exclamations shattered the silence of their flat, accompanied by Draco's naughty whispers and Tom's sinfully deep voice that caused shivers to run down her spine. Her previous urge to put on a show for them lay forgotten; she was far too preoccupied controlling her orgasm.

Hermione refused to climax; to give them the pleasure of watching her come in front of them. Controlling her libido while the two sexy men hungrily devoured her body was close to impossible but she somehow managed to fend off her climax for a good five minuted before Tom growled in frustration and pulled her from the blonde's arms. He bent her over the counter top, grinding his erection into her backside. She gasped as her erect nipples slid against the cold granite.

"Come for me," he seductively whispered in her ear, biting down on her earlobe with slight pressure. "Come on princess. Do it for me. Come on!"

A loud groan left her body as her back arched away from Tom's lean visage to finally climax. Blood rushed to her ears, her heart was thundering-perspiration coated her body. She couldn't breathe properly and for a moment, she felt exhaustion creep into her. Her body was tingling all over, her cunt still pulsing around Tom's fingers. He slowly, gently stroked her insides, lulling her back into arousal after her high crashed down so violently. He was no longer pushing down her body on the platform.

He pulled out of her completely, stepping back from her body. She felt cold air rush back to the place he stood, but did not have the strength yet to move. She lay still, breathing heavily. She had never come that hard before.

Pulling herself together, she tried to stand straight, pushing away from the granite platform and into the waiting arms of Draco. He instantly latched onto her neck, kissing and nibbling the skin there. His large warm hands moved to her front, pulling at her hard nipples there, her body curving into his chest. Suddenly, he picked her up in his arms and started walking. Hermione did not bother asking where he was taking her. She already knew.

As she thought, he walked into her bedroom and dropped her naked body-besides the thong which she still donned, on the bed. She bounced on the mattress for a short while, her wild curls framing her face. Draco's intense gaze on her body moved upward to drink in her rosy cheeks, the full lips that were slightly parted as she breathed in heavily and her strong eyes framed by thick lashes as she stared at him, without blinking or breaking eye contact. He felt himself get harder at the thought of finally being in this room with her. Behind him, he heard Tom lock the door.

Not wasting a minute more- he had waited long enough for this moment, he climbed on top of her, trailing his hands over her legs, stopping at her thighs as he pushed them apart. Her scent instantly hit his nostrils and he deeply inhaled.

"Your cunt smells so sweet Princess. I can't wait to be buried inside."

Hermione's breathing faltered as she heard his whispered words. Tom had taken a seat across from their position on the bed. _He was going to watch Draco fuck her..._

He hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly slid them off her legs. She raised her legs as he stripped the thong past her knees and then threw it behind his shoulder. Draco took a hold of her knees and roughly spread her legs apart. He moved forward so that his hard cock rubbed against her bare womanhood. She could feel his impressive length through the fabric of his pants. He wasn't wearing his boxers. The knowledge that only a layer of fabric separated him from entering her caused Hermione to get even wetter. She was making the crotch of his pants damp wet her essence. Draco groaned and thrust harder into the valley between her legs.

"Do you feel me Princess? Do you feel how hard I am?"

She made incoherent noises but nodded-her eyes closed to the beautiful sensation of his thrusting. The enticing way his hips moved against her wetness prompted her to rhythmically grind herself against him-copying his motions. She was driving him wild. With every stroke, his was aching-literally dying-to bury himself inside her. A particular jerk of her hips caused his cock to pulse and he couldn't control it anymore. She opened her eyes just in time to see him spring free from his waistband and her eyes widened.

Draco had the most impressive and exquisite penis she had ever laid eyes on in her life. Clean shaved and erect, she wasn't surprised to note that he wasn't circumcised. The head of his penis was a pretty shade of pink. The foreskin was completely pushed back because he was so incredibly hard. That stroked her ego. Hermione licked her lips. The sudden urge to take him in her mouth was overbearing. She moved forward to touch him but his grabbed her wrist and pushed it over her head. She looked at him, alarmed. What was he doing?

"I'm going to fuck you. _Hard._ And you're going to scream my name when you come." His steel gray eyes were clouded over with absolute lust. She felt heat pool at her entrance.

He wriggled his way into the space between her legs and Hermione could _feel_ the heat radiating off of his cock. She wanted him inside her-to feel that delicious stretch of her inner walls as they clamped around his hard member. Draco took a hold on his pulsing hot cock and lightly traced her wet folds with the tip of his head. They both let out loud moans at the sensation. He clenched his gluten muscles as he felt her slickness coat him. _God, she was so fucking wet..._

Controlling the urge to thrust inside her cunt, he teased her a bit more, swirling the tip of penis against her clit, watching her as she arched so high off the bed he was concerned she might break her back. Her gorgeous curls were fanned across the pillows around her head, a few stray strands hung over her forehead. He felt his precum leak out as he stroked her entrance. She was going to be tight and hot.

"Please..." she begged pitifully, arching her hips into his.

He smirked. "Please what Princess?"

"Please...please don't-argh fuck! Please, God please."

"What do you want baby?" He was thoroughly enjoying watching her come undone like this.

Her eyes snapped open and growled. "Fuck me hard in my cunt."

With that, he suddenly thrust inside her and she screamed. He didn't wait as he plunged his dick into her cunt and she readily spread open for him. Fuck, she was so tight around him he could barely hold on but he continued his rough thrusts inside her, relentless. Her walls were clamping down on his dick in a vice-like grip but he didn't care. He was finally inside her. Finally, after three years of torture living with her, wanting each night to go into her room and fuck her-make love to her-and now he was finally doing this. She was finally his to take.

She threw her arms around his neck as he gave a particularly hard thrust that struck her cervix. As she yanked his head down, he crashed his lips against hers. Hermione opened her eyes and for the first time, felt her heart expand with joy. While Draco was fucking her hard, the way he kissed her...

The gentle way his lips consoled hers, reassuring her that his motives were pure, that he felt nothing but love for her, she was reduced to tears as he traced her bottom lip gentle and so softly. Hermione opened her mouth to meet his shy tongue with her own and she kissed him back-more deeply and passionately than ever. He pulled back for just a fraction of a second and Hermione saw him slowly open his beautiful gray eyes. "I love you," he whispered so softly she barely heard it. And then he was kissing her again while violently pushing in and out of her.

"I love you," she replied.

She could feel a familiar coil unfurling in her stomach as he stroke her G-spot repetitively.

"Oh, yes! Right there, don't stop Draco please! Just there! Yes!"

Like the gentleman he was, he fulfilled by her wishes. Soon, she crossed over the edge, her eyes wide, her mouth a perfect O as her body arched off the bed. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and Hermione moaned as her orgasm hit her. Soon, the spasms inside her hot wet cunt sent Draco over the edge as he came inside her.

She was still floating in her orgasmic high and she barely noticed when Draco's body above her was replaced with Tom's. His dark eyes burned into her soul, hungry and lustful.

Tom burrowed his head between her thighs and softly lapped at her cunt, drinking in her essence. She gasped-her hips grinding herself on his face shamelessly. Tom's hands grabbed a hold of her round hips and pushed them onto the bed, immobilizing her movements any further.

"Stay still. You don't want me to accidentally bite you now, do you?" He chuckled as his deep voice sent the vibrations of his laughter straight to her weeping core. His long fingers pulled back her labia, providing better access to her vagina. He saw Draco's cum leak out of her. He pushed it inside using his fingers. She writhed under him. Draco meanwhile had moved to worshiping her breasts. He lapped at her full breasts like a madman, kneading them in his large hands, whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Hermione was in nirvana. A few months ago this seemed like a dream to her. That it would never be possible for average old Hermione Granger to ever be loved and adored by the two most handsome men in the world.

Tom's talented tongue was nearing her closer to the edge she had only moments before leaped off from and the soft but intense kisses of Draco were leaving her brain fuzzy. If somebody asked her name, she would surely stutter. Tom circled her clitoris-rapidly flicking his tongue back and forth in circular motions as he simultaneously pumped his fingers in and out of her. She was slowly going out of breathe. Tom noticed that as he stopped only momentarily to urgently whisper words in her hear he wanted her to know.

"I love you baby, you're so beautiful. I love you Hermione, my darling...Oh I've wanted to kiss you like this for so long my darling..."

Her eyes mirrored the desperation she saw in his. "I love you too." He moved down, continuing his ministrations.

"Tom..." she breathed, a warning in her voice-tugging at his soft- _soft_ -dark hair. Tom entwined his fingers into hers and looked up at her breathless face. His heart was painfully thudding in his chest. Disposing of his clothes, he took position before her entrance and stared down to her face. Tom and Hermione maintained strong eye contact for a few seconds as he tightly gripped her hands. When she nodded, he slowly thrust inside her. Hermione's eyes widened.

 _He's big. Oh my God..._

His thick girth and impressive length was stretching her inside walls so slowly Hermione feared she may lose consciousness.

It took great willpower on his side to not thrust into her madly like Draco. He wanted his first time with her to be slow and passionate. He wanted her to remember this moment, just as he was memorizing every action and movement right now. They both moved their hips in sync with one another, establishing a working rhythm. Draco suddenly lifted her body from behind as he shifted down underneath her. Tom gently lowered her onto Draco's lean chest.

Her wild brown hair spread across Draco's chest felt so soft on skin. He looked at Tom, silently asking him to pause as he moved to align himself in front of her ass.

Hermione did not notice the movement until Draco thrust into her ass suddenly, zapping her out of her dream-like state of being cushioned between two handsome men.

"Oh God," she loudly moaned as he filled her. Soon after, Tom accompanied him.

And the both of them began moving. Each slide of the hips and a mild movement by either one of three caused sparks of pleasure to shoot through their bodies. The three of them were joined together. Every stroke aroused unimaginable and overwhelming pleasure. Hermione felt _complete._ That finally the missing pieces of her life were found. The pieces were always in front of her. All she had to do mas make a move.

They moved in such a way that each thrust inside was coordinated by the other who pulled out. She was never completely empty with each thrust. Tom could feel Draco's powerful thrusts through the thin barrier that separated her two columns. Her ears were filled with Draco's groans and Tom's whispers about how he had waited so long. Hermione wanted to reply to them but found herself unable to from any words. She was frightened that she may fall unconscious after her orgasm.

She could fell her heart pumping harder as her vaginal muscles clenched. Tom tightened his hold on her. She knew it would happen soon. As the wave of pleasure crashed down upon her, for a wild moment, Hermione's vision blackened; her body convulsed against Draco's who stiffened underneath to find his own release along with Tom. Before long, they all slowly came crashing down. Tom gently pulled out, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before lifting her limp bod off of Draco's. Once he lay her down on the mattress, Tom moved down to softly kiss her womanhood. He knew she'd be sore in the morning.

"Hermione, love?" Draco cradled her hear in his hands, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She mumbled, her eyes heavy lidded.

"She's exhausted," Tom noted. He couldn't hold back a smile. It made him feel smug.

Draco smirked when she pulled him closer. "She had good reason to be. I'm bloody sure we three just had the best sex in the universe," he said as he settled in on her right.

Tom settled in on her left, moving close to her body. He pulled a blanket over their naked bodies. "How about a nice morning nap before we get up for round two?" he suggested.

Hermione smiled-half asleep. "I'd love that," she mumbled.


End file.
